Kataru
Behind the more mundane organizations of the PAYDAY universe is the more mystical and enigmatic Kataru, a secret society with far-reaching connections and a history going back thousands of years Overview According to ancient text translated by Duke, as well as various other clues found in the world, the enigmatic Kataru have been around since the dawn of mankind, or at least around ten thousand years before present day, and have had a hand in shaping humanity's progress since its emergence. It is governed by figureheads known as "Kings", of which four are always mentioned together, though at least one of them seem to have died prior to the events of PAYDAY 2 due to the general lack of insight on them. Despite their power, the Kataru prefers to manipulate the world from the shadows, with powerful figures such as the President of the United States and PMCs like Murkywater acting as their unwitting pawns. Involvement in the PAYDAY universe Before making their presence known, the Kataru's existence was first hinted at by the strange artifacts recovered by the Payday Gang per request of The Dentist, who himself is a mysterious figure with no clear origin. As the conflict between the gang and the FBI mounts, the Kataru formally stepped onto the scene as a cryptic contact of Commissioner Solomon Garrett, communicating with him by sending out encrypted messages in an Akkadian cypher, and proceed to "destroy the gang" in Heat Street. To prevent the crew from being located by the Kataru, Bain and Locke arrange a "weapons deal" in Alaska to take the crew out of Washington DC. However, they soon catch up with the crew's trail, proceeding to launch a raid on Bain's compound before capturing him. With Bain in their hands, the Kataru proceed to experiment on him with the virus stolen from No Mercy and lock him up in a secret Murkywater prison. The PAYDAY gang eventually rescues Bain and plan to get even with a former accomplice. With The Dentist being killed in the secret route of The White House heist, it can be inferred the Kataru has been weakened with the loss of a king and thus, allowing the rest of the gang to retire in peace. Members Watchers *Baldwin *Bain (possible) Kings *The Dentist *The Elephant (possible) *Vlad (possible) *Unnamed King Pawns *Murkywater *FBI (unwitting) Trivia *Speaking to Duke in the Safe House reveals the existence of the four Kataru Kings, with each being served by a Watcher. ** The mysterious Baldwin was one such Watcher of The Dentist, however at one point in the past he had apparently tried to betray his master in some manner, likely by trying to steal the Mayan Gold from the Ark while the latter was using it, as his ashen remains lie close to one of the slots on the floor and sport hand marks damaged by what looks to be molten gold. The Dentist then in turn left him for dead inside the Ark chamber underneath The White House. ** Duke also opines on Bain's role in all of this, theorizing that he's being shaped up to serve The Elephant in much the same way, whether he knows of this fact or not. Category:PAYDAY 2